The Cabin
by allyaustin
Summary: Austin & Ally take a trip to her aunt's cabin thinking they'd have a typical spring break with a few friends, a little booze and lots of alone time. Little did they know what was ahead for them & that, that included someone trying to sabotage it all. Stranded with nowhere to go and someone trying to kill them, they're in for one hell of a ride. So will they make it? /College AU.
1. The Cabin

**Summary: Austin and Ally take a trip to Ally's aunt's cabin during spring break thinking they'd have a typical break ****with a few friends, a little booze and lots of alone time. Little did they know what was ahead for them and that, that included someone trying to sabotage it all. Stranded with nowhere to go and someone trying to make sure they're never seen again isn't exactly the kind of break they were thinking of.**

**A/N: I've always wanted to do a stranded story and when I was trying to think of a place a person could be be stranded, I came up with this. How scary would it be, being stranded in a cabin while someone's trying to kill you? Yeah. Well this story fits into that a little with a bunch of other twists. This is strongly rated t ****for now until I get to those _kind_ of scenes then I'll change it to rated m.**

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Austin groans as he falls back on the brunette's bed. His bags already neatly packed and beside him. "It feels like you been packing for hours, Ally."

Ally rolls her eyes as she continues to roam her dresser drawers. She's been looking for her red bikini top for the past fifteen minutes - with his constant whiney remarks - and the search hasn't been very successful.

"No, I haven't," She stops to turn her head back towards her impatient boyfriend. "but you know maybe if you stopped complaining for just a second, I could."

Austin grins slyly at her snarky comeback. "Maybe I'm complaining for a reason." He arches an amused eyebrow as he begins to stand on his two feet.

The sight of him in his low hanging blue jeans, loose fitting black tee and his hair lazily ruffled around his head from their...earlier interactions cause her to blush profusely. She bites her lesser lip, resisting the urge to full on attack the blonde again.

Trying to change the subject, Ally snorts, turning back to her previous tasks. "Yeah and what's that?" She rhetorically asks and finally, after an endless amount of failures in finding her top, she holds it up. "I found it!"

Austin ignores her question and her enthusiasm about her recent finding, walking closer to her. His hands gradually wrap around her middle causing her to squeal.

"What are you doing?" She asks, giggling. Then his lips start to place the lightest kiss onto her flesh and then slowly they become slightly more rougher and frequent.

She tries to suppress a moan but ultimately fails and his hands trail lower to her tiny hips. "What are you doing?" She breathes out as his lips move faster, sucking on her skin.

"A-austin.." She tries to warn him, stuttering. "They're gonna be here any second and...I need to get dressed."

Austin chuckles against her skin. His lips then travel to her bare collar bone, giving it the same amount of affection he gave her neck. "Why do you even need a bikini top? You could always go topless."

Ally laughs, almost out of breath. She pulls away and points a finger at him. "Keep it in your pants."

Austin just grins, holding his hands up in surrender. He steps back and falls back into place on her bed, happily watching her undress.

Ally shakes her head as she goes to her closet to grab a shirt and begins to undo her bra but she can't seem to reach the clasp.

"Need any help?" Austin eyes perk up.

Ally laughs but nods, dropping her small hands as Austin stands up and walks over to her. He places his hands on the clasp of her bra and unhooks it gently. He moves his hands to her bra straps and pulls them down for her also but still doesn't move.

His hands linger on her shoulders.

She drops the bra from her body then reaches for her shirt but Austin stops her by grabbing her wrist. She turns around and he pulls her to him, automatically crashing his lips to hers.

"Austin," Ally mumbles against his lips inaudibly as he tugs on her lower lip, obviously asking her permission. She nods and he slips his tongue into her waiting mouth. Her hands tug on the hem of his tee shirt and he pulls back to help her pull it over his head.

His hands then drop to her back and ghost her spine, causing her to shiver from his cold hands. Her hands find the nape of his blonde hair and he backs her up against a nearby wall. The impact causing the wall to vibrate.

She giggles as he grips her by the butt and lifts her up to wrap her long legs around his waist. Her fingers fiddle with the strands of his hair then comb through them each.

He's about to place his swollen lips on her left breast when there's a sudden knock on her dorm door.

Austin grunts, stopping and lifting his forehead to lean against hers. "I really **really**_ really_ don't wanna get that." He laughs.

Ally laughs along with him, panting and still trying to catch her breath. "We really **really**_ really_ probably should."

There's another knock and then another as the seconds pass by and finally the two let go.

"We know you two are in there!" A voice says, that they both soon to recognize as, Trish. "You can have alone time later but right now, we need to get going if we wanna make it before night fall."

Austin chuckles softly. "We're coming! Calm your ass." He yells and grabs his shirt, handing Ally her own.

Fifteen minutes later and they're all outside, packing up to head out to Ally's aunt's cabin for the break. The group consists of: Dez, Trish, Jace, Carrie, Kira, Trent, Cassidy, Dallas and Austin and Ally themselves.

Austin throws the last bag of luggage into the trunk, pushing the hood down. He walks around to the front of the car where Ally leans against the passenger side door.

"Hi," She says, crossing her arms over her chest. Her smile big.

She had changed into a tight fitting Beatles shirt, cut jean shorts and her old converse. Her hair in a simple ponytail and Austin had to admit, even in something as simple as that, she was beautiful.

"Hi." He says and leans in to kiss the brunette, his hands finding their way on either side of her.

"You two need to get a room! You're like fucking rabbits." Dez interrupts, laughing as he carries Carrie's bags in one hand and her hand in the other.

Austin's lips don't leave Ally's but he holds up the finger to his best friend before pulling away from his girlfriend.

Dez just laughs some more. "Love you too, buddy!" He yells before putting the bags in his hands in the trunk of his own car and getting in the drivers seat; Carrie already in the passenger side.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kira asks, leaning against Trent's jeep. "We have a long ride ahead of us."

Cassidy and Dallas are already in the back of the jeep with Trent in the front.

Austin looks to the back of his own car to where Jace and Trish are passed out. He has to stifle a laugh. "Yeah, I think we are."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun!" Ally exclaims leaning up off of her boyfriend's car before climbing inside, followed by the blonde and it's not long before all three cars are driving off into the beginning of their spring break.

* * *

Ally stirs in her sleep. Suddenly, she flutters her eyelids open; sitting up in her seat and removing her head from it's place against the window beside her. It takes her a few seconds for her vision to clear and to realize where she is before she looks around, realizing she's in Austin's car. The only problem is that: she's the only _one_ there. She immediately panics and looks around at her surroundings outside.

It's dark out and it's pretty hard for her to see but somehow she manages to see that she's in a secluded area. The road is completely deserted and she's not completely sure, but she thinks there couldn't be anything but this road for possibly miles. She quickly pulls out her phone and then remembers that it ran out of battery earlier that day and that she was gonna charge it when she got to the cabin. Wait, cabin._ Cabin._ That's where they should be right now. That's where she should be. But why isn't she? She shakes her head, looking over towards the driver's seat and realizes that the keys are still in the ignition.

Ally pulls them out and clasps them in her hand tightly. She grabs Austin's hoodie from around her body and places it back on the seat before she opens her door and jumps out the car. She looks around and tries to debate what she's going to do when she hears a sound coming from the trees to the right of her. She raises a curious eyebrow when she hears louder ruffling coming from the trees this time, as if they're trying to get her attention.

She stays glued to the spot, not daring to move. "Someone there?" She calls out, silently praying it's one of her friends coming back for her. (Even though she's not sure where they are.) The noise happens again but this time like it's moving through the trees and it causes the already frightened brunette to jump.

Goosebumps already forming on her bare arms. She wraps them around her body, almost as if she's trying to shield herself and then she begins to walk toward the woods.

"Austin?" She asks quietly, somehow hoping that if it is him, he answers her. As she continues to walk closer, she swears she hears her name and she either thinks she's gone completely insane or that really is _someone_ calling **her** **name.**

Then something moves through the darkness and stops, looking directly at her causing her heart beat to speed up. She doesn't even have time to think nor run before someone grips her by her elbow and she screams loudly, trying to pull herself away.

She screams louder, as loud as she possibly can. Still struggling as the person tries to stop her hands from trying to hit them in the face. "Get off me! Help! Somebody help me! HELP! Please!"

"Ally! Ally, stop!" The person yells back at her, finally gaining control of her arms and she recognizes the voice, her eyes widening. "It's me, it's me. Calm down, please. It's me, you're alright." It's Austin.

She falls into Austin's arms willingly and he holds her for dear life. "Are you okay?" He murmurs into her hair, kissing her temple. "Did someone try to hurt you? Why were you freaking out, are you hurt? Oh my god, tell me you're alright, baby?" He looks down at her, his eyes full of worry. "You're okay?"

Ally nods, wrapping her arms around his middle. She looks up at him. "I'm fine, I swear. I thought you left me. You weren't in the car, well none of you were and I just freaked."

Austin sighs, pushing a loose strand of her hair from her ponytail behind her ear. "I know, I'm sorry. We ran out of gas. So I pulled over here. The gas station was right down the road. It was only like five minutes away. Trish and Jace went with me. I knew I should've woken you up but you looked so peaceful. I'm so sorry, Alls."

Ally smiles weakly. "It's okay, Austin. I'm okay."

Austin nods, stroking her face with his thumb. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I love you." He pecks her on the lips softly and she smiles into it.

"I love you too."

He grins. "Come, on. You're freezing and we need to get to the cabin since everyone else is there except us and Trish and Jace are kind of waiting." He laughs and nods towards the car, grabbing her hand.

She gladly takes his hand and walks back with him to the car, but she can't shake this odd feeling that something isn't right and she thinks it has something to do with what she saw in those woods. She turns back and sees nothing before she climbs back into the car.

Austin looks over at her and smiles before starting the ignition. Ally leans back in her seat, just hoping her intuition is...well...

Wrong.

* * *

**Reviews would be really cool, I want to know how this should turn out and what you think. I'm gonna update almost everyday cause I'm really excited about this :D Like are you liking the Austin and Ally interaction? Are you happy with me putting Jace and Carrie in? Let me knowwwwww.**


	2. Getting Settled

**Summary: Austin and Ally take a trip to Ally's aunt's cabin during spring break thinking they'd have a typical break ****with a few friends, a little booze and lots of alone time. Little did they know what was ahead for them and that, that included someone trying to sabotage it all. Stranded with nowhere to go and someone trying to make sure they're never seen again isn't exactly the kind of break they were thinking of.**

**A/N: I got so much positivity for this story like thank you so much! That makes me so happy! I have a question for you at the end of this update so please answer! Enjoy the update!**

* * *

"You sure you don't need any help?" Ally asks Jace from the front door of the cabin. Her arms folded against her chest.

They had made it here about twenty minutes ago and were still working on unloading all their bags.

Truth was, it was mostly Trish's things. She had brought possibly everything from hair products to makeup.

Ally thought it was completely ridiculous, they were gonna be out in the middle of the woods for the next six days. It wasn't like she had anyone to impress but then again it was Trish. And well yeah that pretty much explains it.

"Nope!" The boy shouts out to his friend, grabbing the last of the bags before pushing the trunk hood down. "I got it all, but could you remind me again why she needs all of this stuff?" He asks, chuckling.

"Because she's Trish." Ally laughs and shrugs, getting right to the point.

She moves out of his way as he starts to walk onto the porch of the cabin then through the door.

Ally closes the door and makes sure to double check that it's locked before walking into the kitchen/living area where all her friends are seated by the fireplace.

The cabin's a two story and is fairly huge so there's enough room to move around for everyone. The kitchen's spacious with essential needs like a stove, fridge, and a few counters. A simple wooden table set in the middle.

When she peeks into the living room, she waves to everyone and they all acknowledge her presence by simply yelling her name. She just laughs.

"Are you gonna come join us for a game of Never Have I Ever?" Trish questions, setting her drink down on the coffee table. "Please?" She pouts.

"If you promise me I won't end up shitface drunk this time then sure, why not?" Ally gives her a look, smiling.

"We won't let you this time. We swear. Although it wasn't our fault you didn't follow the rules!" Kira adds in, trying to make a point.

"Okay, fine! I will and I promise to follow the rules." Ally assures the girls. They all chuckle.

Ally looks over to Cassidy. The blonde holds her cup of what - Ally can only assume is beer - and smiles at her best friend. Waving to her from her spot in Dallas' lap.

Ally winks at the sight of the boy kissing her friend's neck. "Have fun" she mouths to her and Cassidy rolls her eyes at the brunette but nods.

Ally then looks around for a another certain head of blonde hair but she doesn't spot it. She looks back over to Cassidy and she nods her head towards the kitchen.

"He's in there." Cassidy tells her and then Ally begins to walk into the kitchen where she does indeed find him.

He's in the fridge, bent over trying to grab a few more cold beers when Ally decides to tiptoe up behind him.

When she approaches his back, she wraps her arms around his mid-section. "Austin!" She shouts, purposely trying to frighten him.

Austin laughs and clutches the drinks tightly in one hand before looking back at Ally. "Well hello, there."

"Hello," She giggles, letting go of him as he set the beers on a nearby counter.

"You really scared me. I could've had a heart attack." He turns around to lean against the counter, pressing his hand to his heart.

The biggest grin plasters on her face. "I'm really sorry, babe. How could I ever make it up to you?" Ally arches a questioning eyebrow, completely playing along with his act.

"Well..." He drags out. "A little kiss on the cheek would help." He bites his lip eagerly and she swears she could faint right there because of his cuteness.

"That's fair enough." She shrugs, walking closer to him. She stands up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Better?"

Austin nods, grabbing her small hands and intwining their fingers. He smiles gently at her.

She smiles back. "What?"

He doesn't say anything but soon enough his smile drops and his face becomes more serious. His eyes scan her curvaceous body and the way her shorts hug her hips and the way her legs could make a man go crazy. Or maybe it's the fact that she has no bra on underneath that shirt and it's pretty much evident.

He can't help it. Austin's heated stare bores into her. He pulls her to him and his calloused hands slowly fall to her sides.

He takes his time when he grants his hands the permission to find their way up her shirt. Ally's breath catches in her throat as his fingers continue to travel up until they stop at her sides where they once were before.

They begin their task and lightly stroke her skin in small imaginary circles, causing her to shiver in his hands.

He leans in close to her ear and whispers in a soft voice. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now against that counter, against that fridge...against that wall and that table...God..I want it so bad." He breathes in as his lips ghost hers.

Her heart beats erratically at his bluntness. "We can't..."

Austin's chuckle is throaty and raspy and Ally's knees start to become a little weak at the sound of it. "I know. It'll just have to wait." He kisses her lips then her cheek before pulling away. "Come on, they're waiting for us." He grabs her hand.

* * *

Austin returns back from the kitchen and sets the two cups in his hands down on the table before pulling Ally down in his lap again.

"Okay, I think that's enough of that game. I feel like I'm gonna pass out," Carrie sets her cup down. "I surrender."

Dez smiles apologetically at her and pulls her in close, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"What else is there to play?" Trent asks. "We've played possibly every game."

"I know!" Trish jumps up. "Let's play beer pong."

"Okay, that sounds fun. But we need teams." Austin says, sitting up a little. "Boys vs. Girls?" He asks.

Ally gets up off his lap to go grab some more plastic cups, disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'm in." All the girls say in unison.

Ten minutes later and the entire living area is practically set up for the game.

The cups are set up in two triangles of six each and the boys are up first.

"You know this isn't fair now that I think about it, you guys are like pros at throwing!" Cassidy whines when Trent throws the ball into one of their cups on his first try.

"Stop complaining Cass. We got this." Kira nudges her in reassurance.

"Yeah stop complaining Cass." Trent mocks Kira, laughing as he high fived his teammates.

"You're a dick." Cassidy calls out to him, smiling a fake smile.

While the rest of the group try to hold in their laughter at her comment, Dallas laughs trying to ease the new tension in the room. "Okay how about we all play nice and one of you girls just drink up?"

Cassidy holds up her hands in defeat. "Fine I'll do it," she grabs the cup and chugs down the liquid in one drink. "There, done." She smirks and sets the cup back on the table.

Ally grins at Cassidy's confidence before she refills the cup with more beer.

One hour and fifteen cups of beer later and everyone's a little trashed but they don't stop.

Ally grabs a ping pong ball from across the room (since they had seemed to run out over the last few rounds) and walks back over to the table, purposely but not purposely swaying her hips as she went.

Everyone else might've not noticed but someone sure did. She had been teasing him all night and he was sure she knew exactly what she was doing.

From the innocent looks she gave him to her flirty smiles, he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost it and dragged her into one of those rooms and taught her a lesson.

So that's when he decides he's gonna have a little fun.

"You know what would make this so much more fun? Body shots." Austin smirks, his gaze automatically finding the brunette he's been lusting after all night.

He stares at her intensely and she doesn't miss it by a beat because she stares at him with the same amount of intensity as if she's daring him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, dude." Dez says, shaking his head. He takes a sip of his beer. "The girls might not be up for it."

Ally giggles, shaking her head too at Dez's accusation. "No we're okay with it. But there's a twist. The person who makes the shot gets to choose who they want to drink the beer up off of them."

"If everyone's cool with this, then what are we waiting for?" Jace perks up. "Let's do this!"

Ally grins wolfishly, still holding the ball in her hand tightly. The score is 15-13. Believe it or not, the girls happen to be winning although the guys continue to insist they're cheating. (Even if they don't know how.)

She prepares to throw the ball into one of the cups. Aiming for the one exactly in the middle. She finally moves her hand forward and throws the ball directly towards the cup, silently praying it goes in.

It feels like seconds before the ball lobs into the cup and Ally jumps up in victory, laughing. "Point for us!"

Austin can't help but bite down on his lip as she dances around. Her hips moving in a rhythmic motion.

When she finally stops, she points at him, signaling him to come. He's confused for a second before he realizes what she's telling him.

He walks over to the other side of the room and they move some of the cups, so the brunette can lay down on the pool table.

"This is gonna be like watching a porno." Trish says, causing Ally to blush.

Austin grabs the cup of beer and a shot glass. He pours the liquid into the glass and then pulls up his girlfriend's shirt; exposing her stomach.

"You sure about this?" He furrows an eyebrow up, giving her a look that says "i won't do it if you don't want me to" but Ally pulls him closer and that's all the assurance he needs.

Austin pours the beer from the shot glass onto her stomach and she squeals at how cold the liquid feels on his smooth skin. Without even a second to think or within the blink of an eye, his lips are on her stomach.

She bites her tongue, trying her best to stifle the ungodly sounds trying to tremble their way from her lips.

Because oh god, it feels good.

His soft lips suck on her skin ever so tenderly as he tries to get every splotch of liquid off of her body.

The unhuman noise that comes out of his mouth isn't something that he can control. His hands grip her hips roughly to keep her still because she keeps squirming. His tongue flicks out and he trails it down her stomach once more before kissing his way up.

He's 98% sure he hears his friends in the background cheering him on but right now all he can see is finishing this. All he sees is her.

Once he makes it to her to the skin just below her breasts, he stops.

He lifts his head up and their eyes immediately meet. He nods his head in the direction of the hallway and she understands what he means just like that.

He leans up off of her and grabs her hand, helping her down.

"Well that was fucking hot!" Kira yells.

Austin laughs, pulling his girlfriend to him. "Yeah, well I think we're gonna head in for the night. We'll see you guys in the morning." He smiles, waving good night to his friends as he starts to pull her towards their room.

"Have fun!" Someone yells to them but they're not exactly sure who.

* * *

**I would loveeeee more than 15 reviews for this, maybe? And the question is: Who would you like to see go missing? Tell me in the reviews!**


	3. Nightmares & Hangovers

**Summary: Austin and Ally take a trip to Ally's aunt's cabin during spring break thinking they'd have a typical break ****with a few friends, a little booze and lots of alone time. Little did they know what was ahead for them and that, that included someone trying to sabotage it all. Stranded with nowhere to go and someone trying to make sure they're never seen again isn't exactly the kind of break they were thinking of.**

**A/N: This story is officially rated m! Not much to say except enjoy!**

* * *

Ally blinks thoroughly to gather her vision. She looks around, the area before her not familiar at all.

It's dark, so it's pretty hard to see but somehow she does and the air is surprisingly cold. She's almost completely sure her eyes are deceiving her as she makes out that she's in a dark secluded room.

She has to calm herself down, resisting the urge to panic when she tries to move her body but she's sustained back by something around her wrists. She pulls and pulls but it won't budge.

Her head hurts, she's sweating and she's beginning to panic. She can feel her mind start to freak as she turns her head, trying to move her hands to see what's got her arms tied so tight.

Ally tries to pull at the chains again but she soon realizes it no use.

"Somebody help me!" She screams but it's like she's yelling at herself because all she gets back is her own echo.

She continues to try to pull free. "Somebody help!" She yells louder, this time not caring but just hoping someone hears.

From out of the corner of her eye, she sees light. She doesn't dare to move. Then she hears a crack, as if there's a door.

"Hello?" She calls out in a soft voice. Her heart beating so fast. "Who's there? Austin?" She asks and then she hears footsteps.

They get closer and closer almost as if they're nearing her. She shuts her eyes, praying that this is all a dream and that this really isn't happening to her.

"Please don't hurt me," She cries out. "Please." Her voice strained.

One second the sound of the footsteps are growing louder and the next they're gone.

She opens her eyes again, squinting a little as she searches the room but she sees nothing until she hears strangled murmuring like someone's trying to get her attention.

She still sees nothing until suddenly another light flashes on. This time it's too bright and when she looks in the direction of it...what she sees nearly breaks her heart.

"No! No! Please no!" Ally screams. "Please don't hurt him! Please." She's crying now and the sound of his scream ends her. She pulls even harder at the chains but it's still no use. "Please...please..."

Then next thing she knows, everything goes blank.

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" Someone says, shaking her body. She's shaking erratically, trying to pry off whosever hands are currently holding her down.

"Get the hell off of me!" She screams over and over. "Get the fuck off!"

"Ally, please." The person says and Ally flutters her eyes open.

Her hands stilling and her eyes finding solace immediately at the blonde before her.

"You're okay, it was just a dream." Austin looks into her eyes, stroking her hair in a gentle manner. "I'm right here."

Ally sighs, nuzzling her way into his naked chest; her breathing uneven.

"Shhhh." Austin coos into her ear. "Just breathe. It's okay."

She nods, hiding her face deeper in his chest. "It felt so real."

Austin kisses her forehead, his lips lingering there. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now. I just want you to hold me. I feel safe." She murmurs and he can feel her lips form into a pout.

He smiles gently and lifts her head by tilting her chin up with the tip of his thumb. "You're always safe with me, Ally."

She smiles back.

"I know. Okay...In the dream, I was in this room. It was dark and I didn't know where I was. I kept calling for you but you weren't there," She begins, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"And," She tries to keep her voice from cracking. "then I saw you. You were tied up just like I was."

Austin pulls her closer, attempting to comfort her more as she went on.

"And he hurt you and all I remember is screaming then everything just went black."

"I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about. No one's ever gonna hurt you. It was just a stupid dream." Austin reassures her.

Ally looks up again. "God, I love you."

Austin chuckles, pinching her side. "You know what could help you relax? A good ole nice bath before we head out to go hiking." His hands rest on her back.

Ally raises an incredulous eyebrow. "You just want to join me in said shower."

Austin gasps. "For your information, I didn't want to hurt your feelings but babe you smell." He scrunches his nose up for effective.

She grabs a pillow and throws it at him. Austin laughs, catching it before it can even make contact with his face.

Twenty minutes later and Ally's in the mirror. Drying her wet hair, feeling more relaxed than ever when he walks in leaning up against the door side.

She turns around to stare at him, her smile big. "What?" He shakes his head, smiling also.

Ally sticks her tongue out at him before turning back around to the mirror. This time dropping the towel she used to dry her hair and grabbing another to wrap around her body.

She turns back around to and is about to walk around her boyfriend to get out of the bathroom but before she can he pushes her backwards so that she stumbles back into the bathroom and closes the door behind them.

Ally crosses her arms, giving him the eye. "What are you doing?"

He smirks, not giving her an answer and just like that; his mouth is on hers. He makes a primal noise deep in his throat and Ally's hands travel up his chest.

His tongue darts pass her lips and she groans. Without a moment's hesitation, she twines her arms around his neck and Austin lifts her up and puts her on the sink.

She wraps her legs around his waist, her towel pulling up to her hips and she can feel his hard on through the wet cloth. He rubs against her with small little thrusts and it was her turn to moan into his mouth.

"You're killing me," Austin rasps as he pushes his hands through her wet hair, pulling her head back so he can attack her neck. His tongue runs along her collar bone as he suckles and nibbles his way back up to her mouth. He holds her tightly in his grasp, his fingers gripping her hair so that she couldn't move her head.

She was at his mercy.

He slants his mouth over hers again and she moves her hands down to the hem of his tank. Slowly and deliberately she pulls it up. Austin pulls her mouth away from his and his eyes smolder. He watches her in the mirror behind her back as she pulls up his shirt.

Finally, she discards the piece of clothing and lets it fall to the floor. Then she slowly lowers her mouth to his chest. Kissing softly and carefully until she touches his nipple. Ally was gradually being swept away in a tidal wave of lust. The hiking and getting dressed all thrown out the window of her mind.

"Fuck," he groans as her tongue swirls around the tight bead.

Austin grips the back of her head again and roughly pulls her back. His hand shakes as though his control is quickly slipping away. The affect she has on him is a serious turn on. He pushes her shoulders so that she rests her back against the mirror. Her butt is precariously propped on the edge of the sink but at the moment she didn't mind it.

Austin spreads her legs apart, his rough hands moving up her inner thighs.

He keeps his eyes on hers as he flicks up the rest of her towel and runs a finger along the length of her.

"You're soaked," he whispers, rubbing her more forcefully. Her head falls back and smacks into the mirror.

"Austin, please." Ally cries out desperately. Austin's lips quirk up in a taunting smile.

"What?" His forefinger slowly rubs her throbbing clit. "Is this okay?" he whispers, watching her as his finger slides into her warmth. He stares at her as she clutches his hand and guides his movements in and out of her slippery folds.

She meets his eyes and whispers, "Yes,"

Austin groans and thrusts another finger inside her and she arches off of the sink. Austin's other hand roughly pulls down the front of her towel so that her breasts are on full display.

With her breasts heavy and aching from desire, he cups the first one, then the other as he starts rubbing her nipples. His callused fingers pinch and tease as his other hand manipulates her saturated heat.

"Oh God," She gasps as his fingers increase their rhythm.

"Ally," His voice is a strangled plea and she was helpless to resist him. Austin watches Ally as she starts to clench around his fingers and he continues to thrust them inside her. He licks his lips as she lifts her hips and press into his hand. She cries out his name, feeling herself shatter into a million tiny pieces.

He removes his fingers from her dripping center, his hand still lingering between her legs. Then he grips her waist, pulling her toward him again. He rests his forehead against hers and then put his lips to hers again and this kiss is less hungry than before but no less intoxicating.

His hands come up to cradle the brunette's face and the two continue to kiss.

* * *

Trish flops down on the couch, two cups of black coffee in hand for Carrie and Kira.

"I swear, I am never drinking that much again." Carrie groans. "I feel like hell."

"Me too." Kira says from her spot on the opposite couch. "I've had my fair share of hangovers but not this bad."

Trish laughs, handing the girls two aspirins each. "Well, you two better sober up cause we leave to hike in less than two hours."

The groaning of the two girls at the sudden news surprises Ally as she walks in, Cassidy behind her.

"Wow, you guys look horrible." Cassidy says without a second thought.

"Thanks." Kira says bitterly, giving her the finger.

Cassidy just laughs, taking at seat on the ledge of the couch.

Ally pulls Carrie's head up to get room on the other couch then Carrie lays her head down in the girl's slap.

"I told you guys to go easy on the drinking." Ally tells them, shrugging.

"Thanks for the reminder, Alls. I already feel like crap and we have to leave in less than two hours." Carrie sighs, sitting up a little to take the two aspirins in her hand.

"But subject change," The blonde says, setting her cup down after she takes a sip of the coffee. "God that's awful," She scrunches her nose up.

She continues her sentence. "What happened this morning?" She asks Ally. "We could hear you from all the way in here."

Ally laughs, rolling her eyes. "Shut up." She warns them all playfully as all of their eyes turn to her.

"It's like you guys have no filter." Trish says from the kitchen.

"Who has no filter?" Dez asks as he and the boys walk into the cabin.

They had left about an hour ago to go find the lake, the group would be swimming at today.

"No one. Did you guys find the lake?" Ally asks.

Dez nods and takes a seat at the table, followed by Jace and Austin.

Trent and Dallas lean against the kitchen counters.

"Yeah, we did and I think it's better for us to head out now. Since we're gonna be out there for a while." Austin says.

"But wait Kira and Carrie aren't feeling really well...unless." Cassidy informs them.

"We're fine. I think I can make it." Kira says getting up. "Just give me some time to change. I look a mess."

"Same here." Carrie perks up. "I guess, I can make it as long as I stay twenty feet away from any kind of alcoholic beverage. Then I'm good too." She chuckles.

"Then let's go have some fun." Trent says, smirking.

* * *

**I got over thirty reviews on the last chapter, thank you sm! And thus it begins. Btw PLEASEEE don't forget to review. :)**


	4. Lakes & Strange Visions

**Summary: Austin and Ally take a trip to Ally's aunt's cabin during spring break thinking they'd have a typical break ****with a few friends, a little booze and lots of alone time. Little did they know what was ahead for them and that, that included someone trying to sabotage it all. Stranded with nowhere to go and someone trying to make sure they're never seen again isn't exactly the kind of break they were thinking of.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just jump in!" They all yeah in unison at the girl.

Cassidy crosses her arms across her chest. "No! I will not get in that water just to get my hair wet!" She shakes her head.

Dallas groans at her stubbornness. "Either you get in or I'm going to pull you in myself." He gives her a look.

"Nope." Cassidy says, her head held high, simply standing her ground. "I think I'll stay right here."

"Whatever." Dallas rolls his eyes, splashing his girlfriend before swimming away from the lake dock.

She shrieks when the water makes contact with her legs. "Dallas!"

He laughs, hurriedly swimming faster before disappearing underwater.

"Cassidy just come in." Ally tells her. "You don't have to get your hair wet."

"Yeah. If anything I should be worried." Kira says, laughing. "You'll be fine."

Cassidy sighs, almost giving in. "Oka-"

Cassidy doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence because she's being pulled by the foot of each of her legs and into the water.

She screams as she falls under the water and the water splashes everywhere.

She squints her eyes open and when she sees Dallas, even underwater, it's not hard to see that she's not exactly happy about his ploy on her.

Cassidy mumbles something but its incoherent and all you can hear is the water vibrating and bubbles forming around her mouth. Dallas laughs and quickly swims to the surface of the water, followed by the blonde herself.

"What the hell is wrong with you! My hair is wet." She yells as soon she reaches the top of the water.

"What?" Dallas shrugs, a cunning smile on his lips. "I told you I was coming to get you, Cass."

Cassidy glares at him before she full on attacks him and they fall into the water, laughing.

It's around six at night when the entire group is sitting around the fire, reminiscing and joking without a care in the world.

"Remember that time Austin tried to impress that girl and he literally fell on his ass," Dez says, laughing at the memory.

"He tried everything but she wouldn't give him the time of day."

"I think that was the night he got so wasted that he was saying the corniest things and he ended up puking on the girl." Trent laughs, grabbing another beer.

"The girl was so disgusted." Jace says, chuckling along.

"Anywhere we were, she happened to be there. Like I'm not even kidding," Dallas informs, trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard. "It was like he knew where she was gonna be."

Austin laughs too, chucking an empty beer bottle at the brown haired boy but Dallas dodges it.

"And then finally after a countless amount of attempts, she finally agreed to go out with him. I think she felt bad for him." Dez adds in.

Austin smirks. "Please, she so wanted me. That's why she's right here beside me." He looks down at his girlfriend.

Ally snuggles up to Austin, his legs trapping her body in with his arms casually around her shoulders. "I actually did feel bad for you." She points out, chuckling. "But you proved you were worth it. "

Trish smiles at her two best friends. "I remember thinking how annoyingly cute you guys were but now all you do is have sex any chance you get."

"Tell me about it!" Kira says, giggling. "I walked in our dorm on them going at it once. If only I could unseen that." She shivers for effect.

Ally chortles. "You enjoyed it! You were standing there for like ten minutes before we finally noticed you."

"Oh yeah." Kira shrugs, trying to stifle her giggling a little before she can't contain it any longer.

"You guys should make a porno and just sell it already. You'd sell millions." Trish suggests.

"We are not making a porno!" Austin and Ally both yell at the latina, them both still laughing.

"It was a suggestion!" She holds her hands up in defense. "You should consider it." She nods her head.

Ally giggles, attempting to change the subject. "Okay, enough about Austin and I. Let's do something."

"Can it be something that doesn't require us to drink." Carrie doesn't exactly ask.

"Truth or dare?" Cassidy perks up, simply suggesting. "I'll even go first but it's a dare for all of you."

Everyone looks around at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Ok, shoot." Austin begins. "What's the dare?"

"I double dog dare you all to go skinny dipping in the lake." Cassidy smirks.

"Done." Trent gets up from his seat on the log (that they had so conveniently found) and starts to pull his shirt off, running towards the dock.

"Wait up!" Dallas yells, getting up. "Well you know what nevermind, don't. I don't wanna see your dick, man."

"You wish you had one like this!" Trent cockily laughs, throwing all of his clothes onto the ground.

Everyone soon gets up and walks over to the dock as the boy is about to jump into the cold - well possibly - water.

"1. 2. 3!" Trent yells and then he runs, cannonballing into the dark lake.

All you hear in the quiet night is the splash of the water as they all fall silent.

Seconds go and when he doesn't come back up, everyone starts to worry a little.

"Where is he?" Kira asks, looking down into the water and then it feels like hours before he rises back up from the water causing the girl to jump.

"Trent!" She scolds, giving him the finger and he laughs wiping the water out of his eyes.

"Come on in. The water's fine." He assures his friends and within the blink of an eye, everyone's stripping and jumping into the lake except for Ally.

"Ally get in here now!" Trish tells her, splashing the brunette.

"No!" Ally splashes her back. "You guys must really be that drunk to get into a lake with god knows what in it, naked!"

"It's fun! Who cares. That's the point." Austin says. "Please get in." He gives her a look.

"Do you honestly think that's gonna work on me?" Ally arches an eyebrow.

Austin shrugs. "Worth a shot but come on, Alls. Live a little."

"Have some fun." Cassidy adds in. "Just this once."

Ally gasps, offended by her statement. "I can so have fun."

"Then prove it." Austin smiles, biting his lip. "Strip."

Ally glares at him. "I'm not stripping for you. Turn around."

He rolls her eyes, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I've seen it all."

Five minutes later and she's discarded all her clothes, walking up to the lake. The moon dimming on the surface of the water.

"Okay, I'm ready," Ally informs them. "but don't turn around." She scolds as she sees Austin almost turn around.

He laughs. "Sorry."

She breathes in and then she's running off the dock and into the air and suddenly she's under the cold water. The feeling is odd at first but then her body somehow gets used to the temperature of the water and she's swimming back up.

Once she resurfaces, she gasps out. Her hair is dripping wet and she combs a hand through some of it lingering in her face.

Everyone else is pretty much in their own world as she looks around at her surroundings.

Ally smiles as looks at Carrie and Dez splashing each other. It's what she sees past them, that makes her adrenaline speed up.

It's a person. And they're just standing there, gazing off. She looks around once again and notices that everyone is in the water so she rules out the fact that maybe it's one of them.

So this time when she looks back, the person is still there but they're looking directly at her and the smile on their face is almost devilish.

She shakes her head, thinking she's hallucinating but the person just won't go away.

"You see now that's what I'm talking about!" Austin says, coming up to his girlfriend, his arms landing on her shoulders but she's too focused on something else to notice him.

"Alls?" He shakes her and she jumps a little shaking out of her trance.

"Austin?" She turns towards him. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I was saying...that I'm proud of you for jumping in. You weren't listening?" He furrows his eyebrows up, looking over in the direction she was looking a few moments ago.

"No, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something." Ally shakes her head. "But thanks." She smiles apologetically.

He smiles back. "You're okay?" She laughs, nodding and he leans in to peck her on the lips. "Good." He wraps his arms around her lower waist and pulls her to him.

"Don't get too aroused by this. I'm only staying in for a few more minutes." She mumbles against his lips.

Austin groans into her mouth. "You are no fun."

Ally giggles a little before they continue to kiss but she can't seem to stop thinking about what she just saw and that familiar smile she swears she has seen before.

* * *

"Fuck, my sandal broke." Kira says, stopping.

They were all on their way back to the cabin. Bags in hand and feet on the move.

Ally pulls her hand back from Austin, causing him to stop while everyone else kept walking. "Do you think you can walk the rest of the way?"

Kira nods. "I'm fine. We're not that far. I'll manage or at least try to."

Ally bites her lip, looking back at Austin. "Go ahead. We'll catch up with you guys. I just wanna make sure she's okay and careful walking back."

Austin's hesitant at first. "You sure? It's dark out and I don't like the idea of you two out here by yourself."

She rolls her eyes. "Babe we'll be okay. We're right behind you, okay?"

"I can help her." He offers.

"Austin." Ally warns.

Austin's fights a battle with his mind before nodding. "If you're not behind us in the next three minutes." He swears.

"We will be." She smiles, shooing him. "Go."

Austin smiles and kisses her lips before running off to catch up with the others.

Ally turns back around to her friend. "You got it?"

"Yeah, hold on." Kira pulls the string through the tied loop she just made. "Okay, got it."

She tries to walk.

"You look like you've had a little too much sex or something." Ally laughs, walking by her side.

"Shut up." Kira laughs. "It was the best I could do, can't help it if I walk funny."

After a few more seconds of walking, she speaks up again. "Go ahead, Alls. I'm fine. I'm gonna be right behind you."

"You sure?" Ally asks.

"Go." Kira grins and Ally laughs, nodding before walking ahead of her friend.

It's when they've been walking for practically minutes that she doesn't hear Kira's footsteps behind her anymore and she becomes a little worried.

She turns around but she doesn't see a thing. Not even her friend.

"Kira?" She calls out. "Kir, where are you?"

At first she doesn't get a response or at least when she finally does, it's not exactly the kind she was hoping for.

Ally hears a strangled scream and not just any scream.

Kira's scream.

* * *

**+10 reviews maybe?**


	5. Missing Girls & Breakdowns

**Summary: Austin and Ally take a trip to Ally's aunt's cabin during spring break thinking they'd have a typical break ****with a few friends, a little booze and lots of alone time. Little did they know what was ahead for them and that, that included someone trying to sabotage it all. Stranded with nowhere to go and someone trying to make sure they're never seen again isn't exactly the kind of break they were thinking of.**

**A/N: I'm honestly so sorry? I didn't know it had been almost a week since I updated. Time flies when you're not doing anything and just procastinsting. I'm so sorry again, haha. Let me shut up...and just let you enjoy!**

* * *

"Kira!" Ally screams. She runs back into the darkness of the woods. The faster she runs the more she realizes it's all no use.

She calls out her friend's name continuously, silently praying that this is all some sick joke or that Kira is just lost and she'll somehow find her.

"Kira!" She tries yelling again because it's all she's got. Her luck is running out. (Not that she really had any to begin with.)

"Somebody help me!" Ally suddenly hears Kira's pleading call as she runs in the direction of her voice but it's like she's running in circles.

She's out of breath and panic mode is gradually starting to set in. She stops, placing her hands on knees and bending them to catch her breath.

When she lifts her head, the last thing she hears is a scream so high it nearly gives her chills then there's silence. Ally doesn't like the feeling she gets from the sudden quietness.

She tries to move but it's like she's glued to the spot. She's trembling and she covers her mouth with her hand to stop her sobs from escaping her mouth.

Ally wants to move but she's frightened at the sight of blood on the ground before her. She wants to throw up and she's slowly getting dizzy.

She bends down, picking up Kira's broken sandal, her hands getting covered in - what she can only assume is Kira's blood - in the process.

The blood has a trail and she's not sure how long it goes or that she wants to find out. So when someone grabs her from behind, she screams as loud as her lungs will allow until she collapses to the ground. Her body shaking involuntarily, tears falling freely.

The arms that capture her small frame and hold her tightly belong to Austin. They both fall to the ground.

Her tears fall down like a waterfall and she hopelessly clings to the blonde trying to find some kind of comfort.

Jace and Dez are kneeled down beside them both within the next amount of seconds.

Dez is the first to notice the blood. His eyes widen as he looks in the direction of the trail. He elbows Jace in the side as Austin continues to console Ally, his fingers rubbing her shoulders.

"You guys okay?" Jace asks, looking over at Dez before he glances back to the couple, obviously still worried.

Austin looks up to the boy, nodding. He looks towards the same direction Dez is walking and looks up at Jace. "Go." He mouths.

Jace hesitates but then gets up and catches up with Dez, disappearing into the woods with the ginger.

Once they're out of sight, Austin whispers to Ally. "Ally, you have to tell me. What happened?"

"K-Kira," She begins, stuttering only slightly. "I couldn't find her. I looked everywhere. I retraced my steps but I couldn't. I kept calling out her name but she wouldn't answer and then I heard her."

"Did you find her? How did you even lose her?" Austin asks.

"I don't know!" She yells. "She was right behind me, I swear. She was calling my name," She sobs into his shirt.

"Saying someone help me and I tried and then suddenly there was silence and I saw the blood everywhere and her shoes. I couldn't move. Austin, the blood. It was everywhere."

Austin looks into her eyes, grabbing her chin by the tip of his finger. "We're gonna find her okay? And she's gonna be fine."

"No," Ally shakes her head. "You don't understand, she was taken."

Austin furrows his eyebrows up at his girlfriend's accusation. "What?"

"She was taken." Ally repeats, wiping her tears.

He sighs, pulling her up with him as he stood. He cups her face in his hands. "Ally. She was not taken. She probably hurt herself. We're gonna find her and she'll be okay."

"Austin," Ally says, with a little more boldness, tears still running down her face. "She did not fucking hurt herself. Someone took her, I'm not crazy. I know what I fucking heard!" She pries his hands off her face.

Austin frowns at Ally. He reaches for her but she backs away. "Ally," He pleads.

"No, Austin." Ally rejects. "I wanna find my friend because someone is trying to hurt her and either you're in or you're out."

"You need sleep." Austin walks towards the brunette but doesn't touch her. "You're clearly unstable right now."

"I am not!" She yells at the blonde. Her eyes blistering red. "I'm just scared for her, okay? I don't..I.." She shakes her head, at a loss for words.

"Baby," He takes a step closer and then another daringly until she goes into his arms. "Jace and Dez are gonna find her. I promise you. We will not leave without her."

"You promise?" Ally questions, her voice cracking. Silent tears still fall from her fragile face as he kisses her hair.

"I promise." He whispers but for both of them it feels like an empty promise.

* * *

"You okay?" Austin asks her as he leads her up the porch stairs of the cabin.

Ally nods, walking through the front door where Cassidy and Trish stand with worried looks on their faces.

"You okay?" The two girls ask their friend in unison. "Is that blood?! Ally oh my god, are you okay?!" They both spot the blood splattered all over her hands.

Ally sighs, turning around. "I'm fine." She swallows the lump in her throat.  
"I'll let you guys in on everything later. I-I just really need to clean up."

"Are you sure you're fine? You need any help?" Austin asks, right behind her. The look on his face is pained. You can tell he doesn't wanna leave her alone.

"I'm going to shower. Gotta get this blood off of me some way." She sniffles, holding up her hands.

He frowns.

"I'll be fine, Austin." She answers. Ally gives him a sad smile, walking into the bathroom but before she can even close the door; he stops her by grabbing the door.

Ally groans internally but steps aside anyways to let him in.

As he steps inside, she's sliding down against the sink to the floor and for the first time since they've made it back to the cabin, she allows herself to cry for her friend.

Austin's there beside her in the next millisecond but this time he doesn't try to hold her. This time he let's her cry because he knows she needs to let it out.

He just sits there patiently waiting for her permission to pull her into his arms but for now he'll wait.

Fifteen minutes later and the water's running. Not too hot and not too cold.

She's somewhat calmed down and he's helping her pull her shirt over her head in a gradual manner. He drops the shirt to the floor and moves to the button of her jeans, unbuttoning them.

She pulls on the hem of his shirt and he helps her pull it over his own head.

Soon they're both bare and she's breathing in as his fingers skim her arms and they reach her own. He entwines their fingers, gently kissing her temple and pulls her towards the shower.

Before Ally knows it, water's falling down on her face and her body. She feels somewhat normal again. The blood is gone from her hands and all that remains are the visions of what could've happen to Kira and if she's okay. She can't help but cry. Ally feels so weak because it's all she's been able to do now.

She feels guilty. She should've stayed by her side. It's all she can think of.

Then she's crying uncontrollably and she can't stop. The warm shower water getting mixed in with her salty tears. Her sobs are more frequent and louder.

Austin pulls her close to him, praying that she'll be okay and that they'll find Kira. He rubs the soap down her back and scrubs it all off as if he's trying to remove and wash away the pain she's enduring but he knows there's no way he can.

He hates that there's only so little he can do in this situation.

* * *

They're all back at the house now and Ally's curled up on the couch with a blanket around her beside Austin and Trish, both of them not daring to leave her alone.

"Did you guys find anything?" Cassidy asks, standing up when Jace and Dez walk into the front room.

Dez gives everyone a sad look, not able to bare the thoughts going through his head at the moment.

"Nope." Jace shrugs in defeat. "We looked as far as we could and it's too dark out to see anything."

"There was no way we'd be able to find her. I'm sorry." Dez says.

"Guys we can't think too negative of this. She's probably off somewhere hurt and we're gonna find her." Carries speaks up.

"She's not hurt." Ally tries to tell them once again. "Someone took her."

Cassidy rolls her eyes. "So what, you think there's someone else out here with us? There's no town for miles."

"Someone could've followed us? I don't fucking know but I know that she was taken. She was screaming like she was being attacked." Ally adds in.

"Ally, you're being delusional." Trent says. "We're gonna find her and she'll be alive. That's my little sister out there and I'm not about to start thinking the worst, okay?"

"Yeah, well you weren't being much of a big brother when we had to stop in the first place." Ally defends her friend.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Trent glares at her, his voice getting higher.

"Well guess what, you know now and she's missing and we need to fucking find her." Ally tells him but her eyes show she's really telling everyone in the room.

"There's nothing we can do right now." Dallas tries to inform her. "We all need sleep especially you, Ally."

Ally sighs, nodding in agreement. "But what if she isn't okay? We all saw the blood. Something isn't right."

"We've locked all the doors and windows. We'll be okay if something is wrong." Trish rubs the brunette's shoulder in comfort. "You need sleep."

"We'll go looking for her first thing in the morning?" Ally bites her lip eagerly.

They all nod.

"First thing in the morning." Austin kisses her knuckles, holding her hands in his. "We'll all meet here and head out to look for her. All day if we have to."

"Yeah, Alls. We're not leaving her here."

* * *

**+15 reviews?**


	6. Freak Outs

**Summary: Austin and Ally take a trip to Ally's aunt's cabin during spring break thinking they'd have a typical break ****with a few friends, a little booze and lots of alone time. Little did they know what was ahead for them and that, that included someone trying to sabotage it all. Stranded with nowhere to go and someone trying to make sure they're never seen again isn't exactly the kind of break they were thinking of**

**A/N: Nothing much except for you to enjoy!**

* * *

Ally stares out the window beside their bed. She's not sure what time it is but last time she checked it was two in the morning.

To her it feels like hours have passed by. She hasn't been able to sleep. Too many things going through her head at once.

Mostly about Kira. And about tomorrow and about whether they'll actually find her. And if she'll be alive or dead. The thought of that...it scares her.

Austin's beside her, sound asleep. His breath tickles her neck and his arms are securely wrapped around her waist as if he's protecting her.

Ally knows how much she's hurting him. She can sense it. He doesn't like seeing her in pain but she can't help it.

She squirms around in his hold a little trying to get comfortable when he speaks up. His voice raspy and eyes still closed.

"I know what you're thinking." He mumbles against the skin of her neck.

Ally smiles slightly, amused at how well he knows her. "I can't help but think about it." She murmurs loud enough for him to hear.

"I promised you we were going to find her and I'm not breaking that." Austin opens his eyes, squeezing her hand that suddenly slid down to his own.

Ally turns her head back to look at the blonde. "What if she's dead, Austin?"

He rubs her knuckles with the palm of his hands. "Don't say that."

"What else am I supposed to assume? I told you I know what I heard. Austin, someone's got her." She turns around all the way to face him.

"I believe you," Austin places his thumb on her cheek. "I know I didn't act like I did but I was just worried about you."

"What if we never do find her?" Ally questions. She can feel the tears starting to come but she holds them back because she's tired of crying.

"I don't know, baby," Austin sighs. "But we're not giving up but we also can't stay here forever."

Ally nods. "Promise me if we don't find her, we'll ride out to the nearest town and file a missing person's report?"

"Anything we have to do." He smiles at her reassuringly, pulling her close to his chest.

"What would I ever do without you?" Ally looks up at him.

Austin laughs lightly, kissing the very tip of her nose. "Well, you'd be very lonely and you wouldn't have a drop of humor in your life." He teases.

"Oh really?" She giggles for the first time in a while. "You wish."

He leans in to her lips and kisses them softly. "You're right. I do wish. I need you more than anything in my life."

She kisses him back, pulling away. "That's what I thought."

He chuckles, his lips now against her forehead, giving it a light kiss. "You scared me, you know? I thought I wouldn't find you and then I saw you screaming."

She frowns slightly at him, remembering the worry on his face and what she'd put him through earlier that night. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I was - still am - scared."

"No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm alive. I'm never going to let that happen. I love you so much, Ally."

A small tear escapes her eye and she's not really sure why but then seconds later there's more tears and she can't stop. "I love you too." Austin tilts her face towards his and kisses her again but this time in such a gentle manner, it makes her heart beat ten times faster. His lips then kiss the tears falling from her eyes away.

One by one as if he can make the hurt go away. When his lips return to hers, they're more demanding but still slow and soft.

Ally's hands travel up his chest and one of his hands cradle her face like she's the most important thing in the world. Austin then sits up and flips her body over. He climbs to where he's positioned over the girl and then reattaches their lips together.

Five minutes later and she's grabbing his face with her hands and covering his lips with hers. She's now straddling his lap and his hands are sliding up the backs of her legs as he slips his tongue in her mouth and he begins kissing her back.

The groan that tears from his chest makes her go a little crazy. She wants this so badly. She needs some kind of comfort and if this all is she can get, she'll take it.

She reaches for the bottom of her own shirt and pulls it off ignoring Austin's protest. Ally grabs his face again, pressing her bare chest against his which causes her to shiver.

She tastes him the way he always tastes her. Kissing each corner of his mouth, Ally nips at Austin's bottom lip and pulls his tongue into her mouth sucking it hard.

When his hands cup her breasts, she cries out quietly and presses down on him. His erection putting pressure on her swollen heat.

Austin lays down until he falls back on the mattress underneath the brunette. Seeing him staring up at her with comfort in eyes that reflected what she needed at the moment made her feel safe.

She's about to pull off her panties when he stops her. "Ally, don't…ah fuck," Austin groans but she doesn't listen and proceeds with pulling off her panties.

Ally pulls at his boxers, taking them off too and his erection springs free. Reaching down she takes him in her small hands and slides them down his silky warm texture.

Austin lets out a low moan, "Ahhhh, baby...wait are you sure? We can just sleep. You really need sleep." He says in a hoarse desperate plea.

Ally slides her hands up his chest and lowers her body over his.

Keeping her legs on each side of his hips she slowly closes her eyes in pure pleasure as his erection jerks against her wet opening. She slides over him several times causing him to curse and grab the sheets under him in a death grip, almost.

"Austin, please. I'm sure," Ally whispers against his ear and he trembles underneath her.

Austin moans and grabs her waist. He pulls her chest closer to his mouth. When her nipple dangles in front of him, he reaches up and covers it with his mouth.

Crying out, Ally presses his head closer to her. She needs more.

He bites down gently on her nipple and her body feels a small zing shoot through it.

"Yes, please," She begs. He lets it pop out of his mouth before moving to the next breast and doing the same. She begins rocking back and forth. The more he sucks the better it gets.

Austin shifts his hips and she freezes when the head of his erection enters her. Closing her eyes she tries to hold in her moan but it feels so good that it slips out.

"Fuck, you're so damn tight," He whispers in her ear, groaning as his hands grab her hips and hold her still. She presses down and the feeling she gets is exciting.

"Slow, baby. Slow." Austin's breathing is labored and his words choppy.

She lets him ease her down lower and she whimpers as the feeling intensifies.

Then suddenly, he slides out of her for a moment and flips her on her back and he stares down at her.

"Baby," He says in a pained voice and she reaches up and cups his face rubbing her thumb across his smooth cheekbone.

"Please," Ally replies.

He closes his eyes and lets out a jagged breath. "Okay," He settles between her legs holding himself over her.

Austin watches her face as he eases back inside her warmness. Seeing the pleasure on her face as he sinks deeper inside makes him almost lose it.

He loves knowing he can make her feel /this/ good.

He stills and his eyes bore into hers. She smiles at him and leans up to kiss him on the lips. Austin then closes his eyes tightly and presses harder into her and it nearly takes her breath away. He buries his face in her neck and begins raining kisses in all her soft spots while whispering how much he loves her and how good she feels.

"Ally, shit. You feel so good." He breathes out.

Hearing him tell her how it feels for him makes her pleasure come back in full force. She wants him to move. Lifting her hips, he rocks deeper into the brunette.

"Oh, God," Ally groans as he slides slowly out then back inside. She lifts her legs up to cup his hips and he lets out an approving moan of pleasure.

"I love you so much." He pants and she doesn't want this to end. His breathing becomes more ragged as his arms flex with each thrust.

"You're safe with me," He moans.

Ally lifts her hips to meet each thrust, needing something. She needs more than this. She couldn't get enough.

Austin moans lowly and pulls out of her.

"No, don't," She immediately cries as he spreads her legs and buries his face between them. The first lick of his tongue against her sends her soaring. She hears her own scream of pleasure and Austin's name rip from her chest as she bucks wildly against his face.

He lets out a loud moan as he gladly continues. He slows down and finally lifts his head.

"Why did you stop?" Ally whimpers.

Austin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and he gradually crawls back up beside her. "I wasn't wearing a condom."

"I'm on the pill, I told you that." She informs her boyfriend.

He laughs. "You had me so worked up, I couldn't think straight."

Ally pouts and Austin smiles. "Stop it, you need sleep. That won't work on me." His arms wrap around her and she sighs, giving in.

"I can't believe you're turning down finishing sex. Never thought I'd see the day." Ally teases, pinching his arm a little.

"We can always finish some other time," He laughs, kissing her forehead.

"Fine," She murmurs and before she knows it she's drifting off to sleep.

Austin awakes the next day, his eyes fluttering open slowly. He yawns groggily, clearing his throat and reaches over to the side of him but what he's reaching for isn't there.

Something isn't right.

Austin immediately jumps out of the bed, looking around but she's nowhere in the room.

Before he can even start to panic, he sighs, reminding himself that she could be in the bathroom or the front room.

He then grabs a pair of sweats from his bags, not bothering to put on a shirt because he was gonna have to shower before they left to go looking for Kira anyways.

Austin leaves the bedroom and walks down the hall and stops to where the bathroom is. He knocks but there's no answer and he can hear shower water running. He shrugs, thinking maybe she wants privacy.

It's not till he's about to move away from the door that he hears the water stop and someone coming to the door.

The person that opens it isn't who he expected it to be. It's Cassidy.

"Yeah?" She asks, a towel wrapped tightly around her body; trying to cover most of her parts up.

Austin shakes his head. "Nothing, I just thought you were Ally in there."

Cassidy nods, understanding. "Oh, why you haven't seen her around?"

"Nope but I'm sure she's just in the front room. I'm about to go in there." He smiles apologetically before walking off.

Cassidy arches a confused eyebrow before shaking her head, shrugging it off and closing the bathroom door again.

Austin trots down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of the group are seated.

"Hey have you guys seen, Ally?" He asks, concern evident in his voice.

"No..." Trish trails off. "We thought she was upstairs with you."

"Yeah, well she's not and I'm kinda starting to freak out." He says. "She wasn't supposed to leave my sight."

"Austin, bro calm down. She's probably somewhere in the house." Dez informs his friend, placing his arm around his shoulder.

"She probably just needed some alone time from us all. We've been breathing down her neck ever since yesterday." Carrie adds in.

"I told her not to go anywhere!" He yells, threading his hands through his hair.

"She could be anywhere in here. Calm the hell down." Dallas warns him.

Austin finds his way out of Dez's grip. "Where the fuck could she be? There's not really a lot of places to go in here. Just help me find her."

"You think someone took her?" Trent suggests.

"No. I'm not about to start thinking like that." He shakes his head in denial.

"Aust-" Dez calls for the blonde but he's cut off.

"Ally?" Austin yells, looking around. He walks into the kitchen but she's not there either.

He sighs. "Well don't just fucking sit there, help me find her!"

Ten minutes pass and there's no sign of the brunette anywhere. Her name being called throughout the entire cabin is remotely all anyone in the house can hear.

"Has anyone even tried to check outside?" Trish asks, in a 'duh' tone.  
But before anyone can even answer her snarky question, Austin's outside and when he sees his girlfriend, he's never felt more relived.

She's sitting on the porch steps of the cabin, her ear plugs in and eyes closed.

"Ally?" Austin says, walking closer to her. He taps her shoulder and she jumps at the contact.

Ally looks back and sighs when she sees who it is. "You scared me." She presses her hand to her heart and turns her head back forward.

Austin decides to take a seat beside her. He then looks over to her. "Yeah well you scared me." He smiles weakly.

Ally smiles as if she's saying "sorry." "I'm sorry, I had my ear phones in. I just needed some time to myself."

"What happened to staying safe? I thought you were gone." He wraps his arm over her small shoulders and she leans into him.

"Austin I'm right here." She tells him. "I was just outside. I guess I sorta wanted a head start to finding Kira too."

Austin rubs her shoulder. "I know but Ally after everything you told me, you shouldn't be out here alone."

"Yeah, well while I was out here...I saw that the tires on your car were ...flat."

"What? Really? They were perfectly fine when we got here." Austin furrows an eyebrow up, pulling away for a second to look directly at her.

"That's the point. I think someone purposely did it." Ally looks up at him too, her face serious.

"You think someone sabotaged my car?" He gives her an incredulous look.

"No, I know someone did." Ally says as she holds up an old rusty ice pick.

* * *

**I would really appreciate your reviews!**


	7. Discoveries

**Summary: Austin and Ally take a trip to Ally's aunt's cabin during spring break thinking they'd have a typical break ****with a few friends, a little booze and lots of alone time. Little did they know what was ahead for them and that, that included someone trying to sabotage it all. Stranded with nowhere to go and someone trying to make sure they're never seen again isn't exactly the kind of break they were thinking of.**

**A/N: I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story. That makes me feel good. The story's doing really well. Shout out to you all for your reviews, favorites and follows! Enjoy this chapter. It's a filler but good enough I guess. Again enjoy!**

* * *

"You sure there's no spares in the house or the other cars?" Austin asks Dez, he leans against the hood of his car.

"Nah, man. I didn't think we'd need spares. We weren't going anywhere for the next six days, so." Dez shrugs, an apologetic look on his face.

"Yeah and I was gonna replace my spares when I got back home." Dallas adds in. "Sorry, man."

"Who the hell would do something like this?" Austin crouches down to the front of the car. Both of the front tires were completely slashed.

"Whoever took Kira, maybe?" Ally suggests, walking up to his car and stopping right beside him.

Austin sighs in annoyance, looking up. His girlfriend's accusations slowly starting to irritate him. "Can you drop the whole someone took Kira thing for just a second?"

"Austin, no." She retorts. "Someone took her, you know it and you saw the ice pick." She crosses her arms.

"I don't know a thing," He states. "For all we know she could just be lost." He stands up, the ice pick in his hand.

"I guess I'm just crazy? I don't know what I'm talking about? There was fucking blood for heaven's sake. You all saw it." Ally reminds them.

"I know what we saw but no one took her." Austin shakes his head. "We're out here alone."

"Oh what so now you don't believe me?" Ally furrows her eyebrows up in disbelief.

"Alls, it's not that. It's just that-" Austin begins but he's cut off.

"You told me you believed me." Ally bites down on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. Her lip quivers slightly but she doesn't allow a tear to fall. She doesn't wanna give her emotions the satisfaction.

Austin gives her a sad look and reaches for her but Ally backs away.

She takes a few more steps back. "I'll be in the house." And before he can even think of what to say to her, she's turning around and walking back into the cabin.

Austin stands there and groans inaudibly at how insensitive he was being to her feelings but he couldn't help it. Everything that was going on, it was all happening so fast. He couldn't keep up.

"I'll call you a tow truck later but right now we need to head out to start looking for Kira." Trent says.

Austin nods. "Let's go."

* * *

"She could be anywhere out here. It'll take us forever to find her." Cassidy looks around.

"She's right. We have all day but there's no way we'll find her if we're all together." Dez points out.

Ally is quick to oppose. "No, we are not splitting up just for another one of us to go missing." She tries to get the idea out of their heads.

"Ally, we have to." Austin looks over at the petite girl. "It's the only way." His eyes bore into hers.

Ally stares right back at him but her face shows a deathly glare towards her boyfriend. "We shouldn't."

Austin's gaze fixates on hers for a few more seconds before he turns away from her. "Trent, Cassidy and Jace, you're all together. Carrie, Trish and Dallas you're all together."

Everyone nods and seven minutes later everyone starts to head off in different directions. They plan to meet back at the same exact spot they left in exactly four hours.

Ally gapes, as her, Dez and Austin begin to venture off. "You can't be serious? This isn't safe, Austin."

Austin rolls his eyes, stopping and looks back. He takes careful steps closer to the brunette and cups her small face in his calloused palms. "Trust me on this okay?"

Ally hesitates for a second before finally giving in. She closes her eyes, breathing in for a second and then she pries his hands off of her face. "Fine."

"Guys come on! You can be all touchy feely later." Dez yells to his friends, already ahead of the couple.

Soon they're both behind him and they're all screaming Kira's name in hopes of finding something.

**xxx**

"Kira?" Trent yells as loud as he can, his hope for finding his sister slowly fading.

They've been out here for nearly three hours (although it feels like days in his mind) and the thoughts going through his head at the moment aren't exactly his favorite.

"Fuck!" He screams, stopping and banging his hand against the bark of a nearby tree. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Cassidy's by his side within the next second followed by Jace. "We're gonna find her, I promise."

Trent shakes his head in denial. "No, we're not gonna find her because she's gone."

Jace sighs and grabs Trent's arm pulling him away from the tree. "Stop fucking thinking like that, Trent. You said it yourself you weren't going to."

"We've been out here for hours. If she was out here we would've found her by now. I can't help but think the worse." Trent says, tears falling from his eyes.

"You think she's hurt?" Cassidy asks.

"I know she is. It's like I can feel it. I don't know it sounds crazy but I feel like she's hurt really bad." Trent shakes his head, as he paces gradually.

"We need to keep walking so we can head back to meet up with everyone." Jace says.

"Yeah, c'mon Trent. I promise you we're gonna file a missing person's report." Cassidy agrees, as she tugs on Trent but he's too focused on something in the bushes of trees ahead of him.

Jace stops walking to look back at what's stopping his friends from following behind him. "What's wrong?"

Cassidy looks back at Jace. "I don't know. He's looking at something."

He takes a few steps forward closer to get a closer look at what's so interesting that it's caught their undivided attention.

"Tell me I'm not the only who sees the puddle of blood." Trent questions, breaking the short silence.

"No...I see it too." Cassidy lets go of his arm. "But where is it coming from?" The girl looks around but there's no hint of blood anywhere else.

"Uh guys..." Jace suddenly speaks up. Trent and Cassidy look back and arch their eyebrows at their friend and he points upward towards the limb of the tree above their heads.

What they all see nearly makes their hearts drop but it succeeds in making their skin crawl.

"No, no, no." Trent whispers to himself. "This can't be real."

"Oh my god." Cassidy says, looking up - covering her mouth. Her eyes wide and her body trembling. "Oh my god.."

* * *

"Wait guys," Ally throws her hands up in defeat. "There's no way she can be out here. We've looked literally everywhere."

"What happened to staying positive?" Dez arches an eyebrow.

"I know I'm sorry but I can't. There's only one explanation.." She shrugs.

Austin walks up behind Dez. "You still think someone took her." He finishes her statement.

Ally rolls her eyes looking over at the blonde. "No. I know someone took her. I thought you knew the same thing too. Guess not."

Austin scoffs. "I did but after everything that's happened, I don't know what the hell to believe."

Dez quickly senses the sudden tension in the air between the two and steps back. "Yeah I'll be over there."

"No Dez, don't. We're finish here." She looks away from Austin and towards the ginger. "It's about time we headed back."

Dez nods. "Yeah, let's go." His gaze moves over to his other best friend. Austin nods his head for him to go ahead without them.

Dez gets the hint and begins to walk off. Ally tries to follows suit but before she can even make a simple step, Austin grabs her hand and pulls her to him.

He then slowly backs her up against a tree causing her to gasp.

"I really don't like you being mad at me.." Austin places his hands above her head onto the tree and leans his forehead against her own.

"It's not my fault you're being an ass." She grumbles, pouting.

"Stop it," Austin kisses her on the lips lightly, playfully tugging on her pouty lip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said."

Ally sighs and presses her hands to his chest. "It's okay,"

Austin smiles and rubs her cheek. "I love you."

Ally laughs lightly and he kisses her nose gently before grabbing her hand. He entwines their fingers and they start to walk off in order to catch up with Dez.

Before they can even make it there the ginger is running towards them and they hear screaming. Really loud screaming.

"Guys..I think you need to see this.." He tells the couple and their eyes widen.

Ally lets go of her boyfriend's hand for a second. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's better if you see it for yourself." Dez informs them before turning around and directing them in the direction of the screams.

Ally starts to run ahead of them both. Her heart racing, hoping that this isn't about what she thinks it's about.

She suddenly halts. Her friends are all there and she's looking around completely confused by the traumatized like looks on their faces.

When she finally looks up, she understands the horror she saw in their eyes. Why they wouldn't face forward.

No. No. No.

Ally screams almost immediately. Her worst nightmares coming true.

She turns and falls into whoever arms are nearby, not being able to bare the sight any longer.

The tears that burn her eyes can't be stopped and they stain the blonde('s) holding her shirt.

Austin's bewildered by the girl's sudden actions until he looks up himself.

What he sees...it's vile.

It's Kira. Well at least part of her. She's completely decapitated.

Her head hangs from a rope tied to the limb of the tall tree. The uneasy feeling Austin gets in his stomach makes him wanna vomit but he can't stop staring.

It's like his eyes are frozen on the ungodly sight. Who would do something like this to someone so innocent he doesn't understand himself.

All he can think is someone's out here with them. And they're here with a purpose.

* * *

**So Kira's dead...and her body parts are missing. That's really fucked up, right? Austin finally believes Ally. Too bad it's kinda too late for that now because someone just killed their friend. If it was me, I wouldn't have gone out into the woods in the first place. I don't fuck with scary stuff... (Yes I do.) Give me your thoughts and ha, reviews would be really great!**


	8. Guns & Protection

**Summary: Austin and Ally take a trip to Ally's aunt's cabin during spring break thinking they'd have a typical break ****with a few friends, a little booze and lots of alone time. Little did they know what was ahead for them and that, that included someone trying to sabotage it all. Stranded with nowhere to go and someone trying to make sure they're never seen again isn't exactly the kind of break they were thinking of.**

**A/N: First..I wanna apologize for updating two weeks later. I'm sorry! Second, there's some suggestive things in this. (Smut but you already know that.) Third, I want to dedicate this chapter to my lovely friend, Frida. You should check out her stories, she's amazing. I swear. This is the longest chapter I have done for this story. I tried to put alot in. I was writing and when I was saving the document it said "14,000 words" and I was like woah! Then I realized, I kept adding the same paragraph over and over, haha. But anyways enjoy! P.S. The sex in this you can blame on fifty shades of grey, that book fucked me up. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I shouldn't have left her." Ally sobs into Austin's chest, her heart beating at a fast rate and it's slowly getting harder for her to breathe.

Austin's quick to oppose. "This is not you fault, Ally." He runs his smooth fingers down her back, trying his best to soothe her.

"If I had never left her, then..." She starts but stops herself. The thoughts of what she'd just seen still going through her head. She's getting a headache.

"Baby, breathe." He kisses her hair and then he tilts her head up by her chin gently. "It was not your fault. End of discussion. There was nothing you could've done." He scolds.

Tears still linger on her pale face as she tries to hold back more from falling. "She's dead." She breathes out. And she's saying it now more as confirmation that her best friend is gone.

"Who would do something like this?" She asks. "I don't understand."

Austin sighs, shrugging. "We just need to get home now. It's suddenly not safe out here for any of us." Ally pulls away from him, still distraught.

"Will you calm down?" Austin sighs impatiently. He tries to grab a hold of the brunette but she continues to dodge his attempts. He stuffs his things into his own bag and sets it back down.

Ally walks quickly across the room. Grabbing as many things as she can at once. The tears are still evident on her face mostly because she can't seem to bring herself to stop crying. "I am calm, Austin." She whispers lowly but somehow he hears her.

"Ally, please." Austin's right behind her as she moves, after a countless amount of tries he captures her elbow in his hand. "You need to sit down, I can do it."

Ally struggles trying to get out of her boyfriend's tight grip while she puts the clothing in her small hands into the bag set on the bed. "Let me go!" She screams suddenly, even suprising herself.

Austin swallows hard, ignoring the hurt that her tone brings to him. "You're unstable, you need to sit, please." He releases her and she turns to face him.

"I am not fucking unstable." She hisses, the expression on her face showing that she doesn't want to be bothered with. Austin's jaw is set and he grabs her other arm, pulling her before she can even pass him.

"Austin, don't touch me!" She pries his hands off of her. "My bestfriend is dead. Do you know how that feels? To know it's your fault?" Ally looks him in the eye but he doesn't answer. He's too busy trying to calm himself down.

"That's what I thought. NO! You don't!" She snaps, her heart beating in her chest. She raises her hand to wipe her tears.

"I'm trying to help you!" Austin finally yells, breaking the short silence.

"I don't need your help! The faster I pack, the faster I can get the hell out of this place. I don't wanna be here." She grabs the remainer of the items and walks back to the bed but the blonde grabs hold of her wrists causing the things to drop to the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" She screams at him and he slowly backs her to the wall behind them both.

"I wish you would stop being so damn stubborn and just listen to me." Austin says, his breathing uneven.

Ally tries to push the boy's weight off of her body but it's no use, she's trapped. "You're just as stubborn." She spits back, her tone petulant.

Austin grabs her fragile hands and holds them to her sides.

"I know you're hurt," He whispers, his tone sincere for a second. "but fuck, Ally, I want you safe and you acting like this won't help."

"If you wanted me safe, you would've left me alone." She protests almost immediately, her eyes blazing.

"Now let the fuck go of my hands, Austin."

He glares at her. "Ally you're gonna break down again, I know you will. Please, for me."

She glares back at him. "I can take care of myself."

"Not with the way you were just acting out there when we saw Kira. You scared the fuck out of me."

Ally scoffs. "How would you react if you saw someone you loved like that?"

Austin sighs, resting his forehead against hers. "Don't make me think like that, Ally."

"You know it's true. You'd react the same way. Even if it was...me." She whispers the last part but he hears her loud and clear.

His hold on her tightens, his lips suddenly hovering over hers. "I told you to not make me think like that." He seethes.

The thought of her...being hurt makes him want to break. He hates it.

So he does the one thing he knows will get it off his mind, he kisses her. Hard.

Pouring everything he can into it and showing her that he'd never let anything happen to her.

Ally pulls him in closer and Austin releases her hands. His soft mouth tugs over her in an achingly slow manner.

A moan gets caught in her throat, and a tingle rides between her thighs, exhilarating her all the way up to her belly button.

Her body quivers in a series of explosive waves, and she doesn't fight it. She's angry. Angry at herself. Him. Everything.

An entire Fourth of July spectacular is happening in her body, and her girl parts are jumping up and down with elation—all because his hot mouth is covering her own.

He gives another groan and pushes himself into the girl harder until she opens her mouth and then he blesses it with his tongue in long, strong, lingering sweeps.

Austin moves his hands slowly up her small arms until he's cradling her face in his hands, loving her with deep-throated kisses that she never wants to end. She busily runs her hand up his shirt, and her fingers move over his rippling abs.

"I just want you safe," He groans into her mouth and slips his hands under her knees, hoisting her high on his waist. "The thought of someone hurting you kills me, Ally." He lands a kiss over the nape of her neck and feels her sigh beneath him—"a lot."

Ally moans and throws her head back as Austin grazes his teeth over her flesh. He run his tongue up all the way to her ear, tugging it.

"Austin," Ally gravels it out lowly, and his body gladly electrifies in a series of pulsating waves. Her hand rides over his shorts. "I can take care of myself."

Austin hisses and presses in harder until their mouths fuse in one eternal kiss. Ally dances her tongue with his and their kiss continues to build up to something fantastically stronger, far more hungrier than any of the kisses they've ever shared before. This one has a meaning. His soft hands ride down until he's riding hard circles over her nipples through her tank top. A soft moan escapes her, vibrating from her lips to his. His hot mouth melts over her neck and down to the cleft of her shoulder.

She can feel his cool breath, his hot kisses, and a pang of pleasure shoots through her body. Austin takes her hand and runs her fingers over his erection. Her fingers tighten around him, and Austin bends his head down into her neck and sucks in a quick breath.

"Ally." He breathes. "You're gonna be the end of me," The boy presses the words out with an ache as if he were in pain on some level.

Austin reaches down below to the hem of her shirt and lifts it slowly, as if he's trying to revel in the moment. Her body reacts as he pulls it over her head.

Austin reaches down and unties the string to her sweats and pulls them down.

Five minutes later and she's completely naked in front of him and he's bare from the waist up.

His fingers feather over her cheek, and she moves into his touch.

Austin's heated hands roam over her back as she arches up off the hard wall. He rounds out the front and gives her nipples a gentle pinch before dipping a hand down to her thighs and finding his way into the warmth of her petite body. Ally seals a breath off in her lungs and lets out a hearty, yet vocally impaired, groan.

"Oh, yeah," Austin groans. "You're so wet."

"Fuck," Ally hisses.

Austin bows his head into her again, his eyes closed, his chest thumping with each breath he takes.

His fingers glide over her folds and she buries her lips in his neck as a dull cry rattles through her body.

He rubs over her slowly, his fingers brush back until he carefully inserts one into her and her hips writhe with pleasure right there in his hand. Ally crashes her body against his and pushes her cheek into his shoulder with her mouth open and panting.

"You're so tight," Austin whispers close in her ear, gliding his finger in and out in a pattern.

Austin peppers her face with a soft string of kisses. His hand moves inside her daring to spiral deeper.

A small choking sound evicts itself from her throat. "Mmm," She moans softly in his ear.

Her body bucks into his and she holds onto his shoulders, digging her fingers into his flesh, trembling as a wash of heat takes over her body. Ally closes her eyes shut and throws her head back as he presses in deeper into her body.

"Ally," he whispers.

Within a blink of an eye, Austin lays her down on the bed with his body hovering over hers. Her head arches back as she pushes her hips to meet his hand. Ally's writhing, she can't stop moving. A moan gets locked in her throat as he abruptly pulls his hand away and a severe ache is left in his absence. Austin touches his lips to her ear. He covers her lobe with his mouth and runs his tongue along the rim, panting heavily.

"Please," She cries, writhing from his kisses.

Suddenly his finger is back, gliding in and out causing a sweet throb to rocket through her slowly and steady as he picks up his pace.

He presses a kiss to her ear. "I need you to let go for me,"

A breath gets caught in her throat as he plunges deep inside her, his thumb moves over her warm folds, and she lets out a breath as she starts to flex into him.

"But not like this," Austin whispers. A quiet but devilish like laugh filters through his chest. Austin reaches up and cups her breasts again, his hands still wet from touching her.

He presses her together and buries his lips between the soft mounds of flesh for a moment.

He sears his mouth across her chest until his lips are secured over one, and gives it a playful bite before sucking on it careful and slow. He lands his teeth gently over her eager nipple and pulls it out.

He then lies her back and rises above her. "Relax," He tells her.

Austin trails his kisses down to her chest, and she jumps a little with each one. He lands his lips over her nipple one more time, and it melts from his heated tongue before he dives lower still, burying a kiss in her belly. Her vision goes white because well fuck, it feels good.

"Austi-," A groan from herself cuts her off and she holds him by the hair there for a second.

"Does that feel good?" He asks, sinking lower, not exactly waiting for an answer and pushes her knees apart.

He tucks a kiss into her inner thigh, and her vagina practically starts singing, A bolt of electricity spirals through her as his tongue tracks in a long hot line, closer and closer, to that tender part of her body.

She falls back on the pillow and bites her bottom lip. She fists the duvet beneath her and her head twists back and forth in anticipation.

He pulls back up for a second to gaze at the brunette. "God, I love you so much." He sinks a kiss just below her belly then trails his kisses further south, touching down over the small dark shape of hair, then below that, then lower still until his lips press deep into her and every ounce of estrogen in her being screams YES because his mouth is doing wonders to her.

Ally's head arches back, her mind delirious. His tongue does a sweep of her and she can feel him breathing over her. It kinda tickles a bit.

His teeth graze over her as he tracks lower, penetrating deep into her with his tongue, and she lets out a groan.

He runs his tongue along the slick between her thighs, and she groans again as she gradually grinds her shoulders into the mattress. Austin lashes out over Ally until the girl is clawing at the covers, scratching over his back, raking her fingers through his soft hair. His hand tracks down over her hips, and his finger finds its way inside her once again. His mouth remains over her while his hand pulsates in and out.

Oh shit, shit, fuck.

"Austin," Ally launches forward and spikes her nails into his back. He then plunges into his girlfriend again with his hand and speeds up his tongue's lashing efforts until she finally lets out a scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," She cries and absentmindedly locks her knees over his head.

Her body seizes and trembles until a dull ache rides through her. Austin releases himself from her lock and comes back up beside her.

"I got lost for a second," He pants through a smile, licking his lips.

He lands a kiss over her lips before swiping his tongue in her mouth. Austin's breathing picks up pace and she moans, running her hands over his back.

They pull away and then he's lining up at her entrance. His boxers completely removed. He reaches down and gently runs his nose against hers.

"Ally," He whispers as the tip of him pushes its way into her. Her mouth opens, and a choking sound emits as he continues to push in ever so slowly.

Then, in a moment, he's gliding in deeper, and Ally's insides wrap around him like a glove.

His eyes roll into his head and his neck bends back for a single moment.

"Oh shit," Austin groans, loud.

He moans, before lowering his lips to the girl's. She reaches back and presses him in deeper still, folding her legs over his back and caging him in.

The blonde takes in a quick breath and bites down over his lesser lip.

He sweeps another kiss over her lips. Her hands are flattened against his chest and the inside of her body is so tight it feels like heaven to him. It always does. He can't get enough.

Austin pulls up on his elbows and glides in and out slowly and the pace feels like torture to her. She wants him faster.

Her legs relax and loosen around his back and he speeds up.

"Shit," He hiss into her ear. "Baby,"

He gives a few hearty thrusts and then reaches down and grabbing one of her breasts, gives it a squeeze. Ally raises her hips to meet his and digs her nails just below his waist until it burns in a fucking good way.

She chants his name over and over and he can feel her body jump beneath him. His hips heave into hers until she bounces back into the headboard. He grabs ahold of her shoulders and steadies her beneath him until his body gives into a release.

"Ally," He groans into her lips before burying himself deep inside her.

The brunette sighs beneath him and he lays her weight over her for a second.

Austin brushes a chaste kiss over her lips, as he hikes back up on his elbows. He pulls himself out of her slowly. It's not till ten minutes of them lying like this that they hear yelling downstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Ally asks.

"I don't know," He answers and then they hear more yelling as if it's getting louder.

They both hop up almost immediately, pulling their clothes on quickly and dash for the door to see exactly what's going on downstairs.

* * *

"What the hell is going on down here?" Ally asks, as she steps into the room. Her eyes wide and worried. The yelling has subside a little as everyone turns to look at at her. Austin walks in almost a second later.

"Trent can't find his keys." Cassidy answers, eyeing the couple in front of her warily. "What were you guys doing?" She asks.

"None of your business." Ally says quickly and just then Trent walks in.

"You can't find your keys, bro?" Austin questions, walking pass the brunette beside to his friend.

Trent shakes his head and it's evident how distraught he is. "They were sitting on the kitchen table, I fucking swear." He grunts, running his hand through his hair.

"Trent, maybe you should calm down. You probably misplaced them." Ally suggests, walking up to him.

"Are you really telling me to calm down, After I just found my fucking sister's head, tied to a fucking tree?! You're kidding me right?" He asks rhetorically.

"I understand how you feel, Trent! My best friend was just killed too. But you freaking out won't help any of us. I was acting the same way and I stopped so I know you can do it." Ally retorts.

"It's all your fucking fault," He walks up to her face. "My sister wouldn't be fucking dead if it wasn't for you." His tone is deathly.

Austin's quick to jump in front of Ally. "I strongly advise you get the hell out of her face right now because if you even think about laying a hand on her, you'll be the dead one." He spits out at the boy in front of him.

Trent smirks, his eyes completely cold. "I can't be the only one who finds it funny that she was the last one with Kira. That she volunteered to stay behind with her."

"Woah guys, stop." Carrie steps in between the two of the boys as Dez and Jace pull them back.

Austin narrows his eyes. "Where the fuck are you going with this?" He asks impatiently.

"It all makes sense. Her volunteering, then Kira going missing. The blood on her hands, her finding the ice pick and to top it all off she did one hell of a performance with being upset. Kudos to you." Trent claps, playfully at the brunette.

"You think I hurt Kira?" Ally asks, disbelief in her voice. "I would've never hurt her!"

"How do we know that? All of the evidence points to you." Trent shrugs his way out of Dez's hold on him.

Austin scoffs. "Please. Trent. We all know Ally and she would never put harm on anyone unless they hurt someone she loves. She'd never harm Kira."

Trish pulls Ally down into her lap and away from the two boys.

"It was just a suggestion, think about it."

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

They all halt in their movements, their gazes turning to the door.

"Who the heck could that be?"Jace whispers softly not daring to be too loud.

"I called the police." Carrie says, nonchalantly answering his question.

"You called the what?" They all hiss at her.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Cassidy almost yells.

"I'm sorry! I thought maybe, oh I don't know, since our fucking friend is dead that we should inform someone!" She yells back in defense. "Preferably someone with authority."

"Babe, we were kinda trying to avoid this." Dez says through clenched teeth at his girlfriend. She gives him an apologetic look.

Then there's another knock and they all look back at the door.

"I'll get it." Ally says, hopping up out of her spot on her best friend's lap and trots slowly over to the door. She tiptoes and looks through the peephole. (Just to be sure, of course.) It is the police. Or at least a policeman. She sighs and goes straight to unlocking the door and then opening it.

"Hi, are you Carrie?" He asks as soon as he's in eye sight.

Ally shakes her head. "Uhm, no I'm Ally. This is my Aunt's cabin." She offers a small smile and he nods, understanding.

"Well, ma'am. Your friend, I'm gonna assume...called us and said there was a murder? Uh, some kind of killing of someone you knew?" He informs her, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, she didn't mean to call you..." Ally begins. "Crazy teens these days, ha. She was drunk and she dialed the wrong number." Ally tries to sound convincing but even as the words leave her mouth, she can't even believe herself.

"She dialed the wrong number?" The man repeats incredulously. "You sure? I don't think you can dial..911 and it be the wrong number." He eyes her suspiciously and she starts to get nervous under his stare.

And then suddenly Austin's by the door. "Hey," He offers his hand to the officer and he gladly shakes it.

"And you are?"

"The boyfriend. Austin." He smiles for a second. "What Ally meant is our friend didn't know what she was doing. She's completely wasted. I'm sorry."

As the blonde and policemen continue to talk, Ally looks outside and past the man, zoning out. Then it's like it all happens so fast. There's a gun shot and lots of screaming from inside the house but all Ally can seem to do is stand still. She can hear people calling her name but she can't stop staring ahead at the person dressed in black in front of the trees. They slowly smile menacingly at her and the gun is in their hands, aimed directly at her.

Someone pulls on her arm and she gasps as she shakes out of her trance. She looks down and there's a pool of blood. She looks around but Austin's not right beside her and that's when she really starts to panic.

Her gaze moves down and there's a body. The body of the policeman and his gun lays loosely in his hand. Horror takes over and she quickly backward runs into the house. Someone immediately captures her in their arms and holds her.

When she looks up, it's not who she expects. It's Dez.

"Where's Austin?" Ally asks, looking around in panic when she doesn't see him anywhere. "Where is he?!" She screams, demanding an answer.

Dez, grabs her shoulders to stop her from freaking out. "He's outside, Ally."

"What?" She wriggles her way out of his grip and moves for the door but Trish stands in front of it. "What are you doing? Move, now! He's not safe out there!"

"Ally, he's going to be okay, I promise. He told us to leave you in here. He's with Trent and Dallas." Trish murmurs. "They're going to chase the person away..."

"Hopefully," Dez adds in.

Then there's another gun shot from outside and Ally stills, feeling like her heart dropped and broke into a million pieces.

* * *

**+10 reviews? Sorry for the late update!**


	9. Shadows & Sounds

**Summary: Austin and Ally take a trip to Ally's aunt's cabin during spring break thinking they'd have a typical break with a few friends, a little booze and lots of alone time. Little did they know what was ahead for them and that, that included someone trying to sabotage it all. Stranded with nowhere to go and someone trying to make sure they're never seen again isn't exactly the kind of break they were thinking of.**

**A/N: Wooooo, I'm early this time :) To the person that said making them have sex was inappropriate. This is my story and I am writing as I please, I don't really care when you expect auslly or whatever but the reason they had sex was because they were so angry and built up that they needed some kind of relief. So they found it in each other. **

**Second, someone asked me if this will be like a killing spree..well I wouldn't say count on it being like that. Someone does want them dead, but it's not that simple.**

**Anyways that's it..enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are they?!" Ally runs to the window for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. The second gun shot they heard putting all kind of crazy scenarios in her head.

"Ally, they're fine." Jace tells the girl, pushing her down onto one of the couches. "I swear they'll be back and then we can finally get the hell out of here."

"I wish they would hurry," She wraps her arms around herself and leans back on the couch cushion. "What if they aren't okay? We all heard that gun shot. Why won't you let me outside to see?"

"It could've been thunder, Alls." Trish suggests. "The forecast says it should be raining tonight. Don't worry just yet."

Ally nods in agreement, hoping that could've been what they all heard. She looks out back at the window and notices small rain drops slowly drizzling onto the glass.

"If it bothers you that much, do you want me to check?" Cassidy asks, a little irritated but nonetheless worried too.

Ally turns towards Cassidy. "We should've done that from the start but yes please." Ally murmurs, sitting forward. Not having the energy to address Cassidy's bitchiness lately.

Cassidy sighs before standing on her feet and walking towards the door.

She pulls on the knob but before she can even twist it open, the door bursts open-startling them all.

Cassidy jumps back just as a very drenched Trent and Austin run in through the door.

They're panting as if they just ran a mile run and their next movements are frantic.

Austin quickly slams the front door shut and locks it.

Everyone else watches in bemusement as the two boys walk over to the couch opposite of Ally and lift it up like it's the lightest thing in the world and move it to act as a boulder in front of the door.

Dez is the first to speak up. "Uh, what the heck happened and where's Dallas?"

Austin moves to the windows and pulls the curtains open to make sure all of them are securely locked.

"They got him," He answers, trying to catch his breath as he checks through the windows once more and that's when the rain starts to really pour down.

"What do you mean they got him?" Cassidy asks immediately, her eyes wide.

"We were trying to chase who ever the fuck that was away," He begins. "We did all the way into the woods and then out of nowhere this other person jumps out."

"They shot him." Trent says abruptly, continuing the story and getting right to the point.

"It happened so fast. We tried to get him back here but he told us to leave him, we told him no." He shakes his head, his face impassive.

Cassidy immediately moves to sit down, her head in her hands as she tries to process it all. She sobs as Carrie pulls her into a hug.

Austin frowns. "We couldn't leave him. We weren't going to. They were chasing us and he was losing blood by the second. He would've never made it." He swallows down the lump in his throat as he pulls Ally-who's standing now-into his arms

"He just collapsed. Guys, there was nothing we could do. I'm sorry." Austin says solemnly.

"He's dead?" Ally whispers quietly only for him to hear, her brown eyes wide and full of fear.

Austin sighs sadly, he presses his lips to her hair. "Yeah," he whispers back, tightening his hold around her.

"So what, wait does this mean that there's more than one person out there?" Jace questions.

"Wait when did we even establish the fact that there was anyone out there? I mean are they here for a reason? If so why?" Carrie adds in her own question.

"I think we kind of established that when we found Kira's head, Carrie." Trent scolds, rolling his eyes and she just scowls at him.

"There's no way in hell we're gonna get out of here. We don't know how many of them are out there and why they're here." Austin says.

"But we can't stay here," Dez states, fear evident in his eyes. "It's not fucking safe and the longer we do, the unsafer we are. There's people out there trying to kill us."

"I don't know," Austin shrugs. "But we'll figure it out."

The brunette beside him, clears her throat. "What if I told you guys," Ally begins suddenly, pulling away from Austin. "I think I actually knew this person." She murmurs.

* * *

A loud clap of thunder from outside is what awakes Ally from her sleep. It takes her a few seconds to fully awake and remember where she is.

She sighs as she looks outside and it's still pouring down. She has a feeling it may never stop or at least not till morning time.

Carrie is beside her and they're both laid up on a pallet on the cold hard floor. It's after midnight and they've agreed that they'll leave as soon as the sun rises.

Everyone's staying downstairs as a precaution. Not daring to leave each other's sights.

Ally stands up, being careful not to wake the sleeping girl next to her. Cassidy and Trent are asleep on the remaining couch while Jace and Trish are on the floor beside it.

From her spot, she can tell the door is still blocked from the inside so she sighs in absolute relief.

The lights are off in the entire house except for a light in the kitchen so she ventures off to see why Austin and Dez (she can only rightfully assume) are still up.

Austin's the first to catch sight of her. He's sitting at the small dining table. "Hey," He says, smiling gently.

"Hi," She mumbles back, sleepily.

"What's wrong?" Austin raises his eyebrows up in concern and holds out his arms for her.

She walks across the room and sits down into his lap just as he circles his arms around her body.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where you guys were." Ally answers as she looks around, noticing Dez is nowhere in the room. "Where's Dez?"

"He went to look for some candles," Austin lays his chin on her shoulder. "The lights went out."

"Aren't you tired?" Ally asks. He just shakes his head in response.

"I was wondering why you were using this flashlight," She murmurs, picking the flashlight up off the table then placing it back down.

"Yeah," Austin laughs a little before his expression turns serious. "We're gonna get out of here, I swear."

"I know...or at least I hope." She sighs. "What am I supposed to tell my aunt? Oh hey, Aunt Carol, so me and my friends went up to your cabin, right? And someone was there trying to kill us. There's a body on the front porch and my best friend's head was tied to a tree!"

"Oh and my other friend is possibly dead somewhere else too!" She says sarcastically, placing her face in her hands.

Austin snorts, rubbing her arms. "Don't worry about that now, we just need to focus on getting out of here and going to the police, okay?" He kisses her shoulder.

Ally nods and just then Dez walks in.

"Any luck, dude?" Austin questions and Dez shakes his head.

"Nope," He moves to lean against the counter. "I looked everywhere I could think of."

"Do you guys even know how the lights went off? I mean my aunt uses a generator so that's nearly impossible." Ally cuts in.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Dez says. "I think someone purposely cut the plug."

"Wait, so you think someone was or could've been in the cabin?" Ally asks in panic. She tries to stand up but Austin holds her down.

"If there is, I'm not letting you out of my sight," The blonde's hold on his girlfriend tightens.

"I don't wanna alarm anyone. We just need some light in here for the time being." Dez says.

"I think my aunt has some old oil lamps in the basement," Ally offers him. "We could use those."

* * *

"Here they are." Ally holds the flashlight up to a old box labeled 'other things' and Austin gladly picks it up.

"It's ridiculous how many things she has down here." The brunette murmurs to herself looking around.

Austin sets the box down and she pulls the lid of it back. "There's enough in here to last for the rest of the night."

"Yeah that's enough. I'm gonna take them upstairs." He says, grabbing some of the oil lamps in his hands.

Ally turns to look at the blonde. "Go ahead and just take the whole box."

"You sure?" He asks warily. "We don't really need the whole box."

"You never know." She shrugs and he laughs, nodding. He grabs the box from the floor and takes her hand. It's not till they're halfway near the stairs of the basement that Ally hears a sudden crashing sound from the corner of the room.

Ally halts immediately and Austin turns back to see why she stopped.

"You heard that right?" The brunette murmurs.

"Heard what?" Austin arches his eyebrows in bemusement. Ally holds her finger up to her lips signaling the boy to be quiet.

Then it happens again only this time, it's louder and he hears it.

"What the fuck is that?" The blonde whispers, he lets go of her hand and moves past her.

_Thud_. And there it goes again.

"I don't know and I honestly don't wanna find out. Come on." She tugs on his arm but he doesn't budge.

"Let me see your flashlight." He reaches back for it as he stays facing forward.

Ally looks down at his hand and she's reluctant for a second before she finally hands him the flashlight.

"Austin, please." She hisses at him but he just ignores her as he starts to walk forward.

_Thud_.

He shines the light of the flashlight over the area of the room several times but he doesn't see a thing.

"There's nothing there." He shrugs. "It could be anything making that sound, c'mon." He takes her hand and they walk back up the stairs.

Ten minutes later and the lamps are lit, brightly lighting up the entire cabin.

Ally's alone, simply placing the small lamps in several parts of the room while Austin's downstairs.

The brunette is in the upstairs hallway when she suddenly hears footsteps coming from inside the hallway. She turns her head to the direction of the sound but there's nothing there.

She shakes her head to rid herself of the uneasy feeling she has in her stomach that someone's watching her. Slowly it fades away.

The girl conveniently places the second to last oil lamp on a table in the hallway, that way if anyone needs it, it's there.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and holds up the other lamp with one of her small hands. The light illuminates the hallway as she begins to walk and then she has that feeling again. Except this time she knows there's someone there with her and she turns behind her back and yet again, there's not a thing there.

"Don't freak out, Ally." She whispers to herself and closes her eyes. Ally breathes in then out, opening her eyes at the same time.

She turns around and she sees a shadow move through the hall towards her and before she knows it she's running as fast as she can for the steps.

When she reaches the stairs, she takes them one at a time but at a quick pace.

Once she's at the bottom, she sighs briefly in relief.

She's about to turn around and make another run for it but before she can someone grabs her from behind and covers her mouth.

"Mmmmmmhhhhmhhhhhh!" She screams but her voice is strangled. She wriggles trying to find her way out of whosever grip it is around her.

"Help me! HEL-" Ally screams as the person's hand falls from her mouth for a second but moves over it quickly again.

Although she believes it's no use, she doesn't stop trying.

The person hisses in her ear to stop and she does, obediently. Tears start to fall from her eyes and her pleas become more quieter when she recognizes the voice.

"Don't cry," Austin tells her, grabbing her other hand with his and squeezing it. "Please don't cry, it's me."

She nods but she can't stop sobbing.

"There's someone in the house and I need you to be quiet." The blonde whispers into her ear.

He pulls his hand back from her mouth and releases her, grabbing her hand again. "We're gonna wake everyone else up, grab our bags and get the fuck out of here, okay? Dez started up his car. Carrie, Trish and Jace are already outside waiting."

"There's more than one of them, Austin." She manages to say.

"I know, baby." He murmurs. "You ready?"

Ally nods again and he lifts her hand up to kiss her knuckles for a second then they're off into the front room.

Austin grabs their bags while Ally runs over to the other side of the room to wake up Trent and Cassidy.

When she sees that Cassidy's missing from her spot on the couch, her eyes widen. She looks around the room but she's nowhere to be found. She sighs, wiping her tears and realizing she can only assume that she's outside with the others.

Ally moves the covers back from over Trent and shakes him as hard as she can but he doesn't wake. She does it again and again but it's like he's lifeless.

She shakes him one more time and this time he falls forward, revealing the bullet wound in the back of his head.

Ally screams at the sight, her tears coming again. She covers her mouth with a shaking palm and Austin's by her side immediately, their bags in his hands.

"Fuck," He murmurs, staring a little too long at his now dead best friend in front of him. He runs his hands through his hair before grabbing her hand.

"Where's Cassidy?" He asks, looking at the girl beside him.

"I don't know," She mumbles, though her tears.

Austin sighs and places his lips on her forehead, kissing her skin tenderly. "We have to go."

He looks back at Trent then reluctantly pulls her with him towards the door.

Not exactly sure, who or what they're gonna face outside.

* * *

**So many things happening. reviews are cool.**


End file.
